Wolvaria
by Crowwolf
Summary: Based off several of my dreams I've had, I hope you all enjoy. Warning blood and violence and some sensual scenes. Please review
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hope you guys will enjoy. Just so everyone knows this is placed also on Fictionpress, wanted to give this a shot here. **

Prologue: Fall of Starhowl.

Starhowl city…large, majestic, elegant, and strong all in one-and yet where peace should rule in the lands of Wolvaria darkness and tension hold sway here alone now. Death was on the wing and everyone Wolvarian and Human could feel it and braced for what was to come.

A grey wolf was standing beside the window of the great castle that stood in the center of the great city with its large walls nearly out of sight of the keep, a show of the number of warriors inside alone who each and every one of them would lay down their lives to defend those inside.

At the main gates of the city one could still see two statues; one was made of pure silver and showed a beautiful female wolf carrying a bow with an arrow on the string and with her pulling it slightly back and her eyes staring toward the south where the main gates where located. The other was a pure gold with his body facing at angle from the other so they were both at an angle to each other but their backs were facing each other. This one was carrying a katana in his right hand with his hand on the butt of the hilt and the point buried in the ground while carrying his shield in his left hand raised to his chest with his eyes facing to the east.

These were the statues of Lupus and Luna. The Wolvarians tribute them both; their gods, one of light and one of darkness, both in harmony with each other, and both giving their lives to ensure the peace between humanity and wolves would remain for millennia by making a pact with their god to fight against the darkness that had arisen so long ago…neither of them survived the war, though the wolves, their son, and many of their allies did survive.

As a sign of his gratitude to them for their sacrifice in his cause he made them both the god and goddess of all wolves. Not one person said anything. He had been confused at this until one wolf raised his head to the heavens and howled long and loud to the grey dawn and the other wolves joined in; howling in their gratitude to the lives that had been lost and to their monarchs who would stand for them and protect them all forever.

The grey snorted as the age old story that had been taught and told throughout the generations told pup after pup. He was tired of hearing it. Not so much he wasn't thankful but because it left out one small detail in the story, one that he was carrying around his neck at that very moment.

One of which was that both Lupus and Luna were given a realm that represented them. Lupus marched to the sun while Luna marched to the moon where they both watch over their people. Though the only time they see each other is during the solar eclipse now.

But to the pact, the item he had created to symbolize the pact between man and wolf was an amulet. Lupus and Luna were given the chance to choose what the insignia for it would be and they both crafted into the surface of the amulet of a humans hand and a wolf's paw clasped in friendship.

The one thing that was never said in the books and tablets of that age was that if the amulet was destroyed then the pact would be destroyed.

The grey raised his hand to his chest and pulled out an amulet, worn with age and yet retaining its luster from when it was first created from under his shirt where it was hidden.

He studied it closely remembering when he was chosen as its guardian. To ensure that the peace would remain…oh it wasn't always peaceful and he was certainly not the first guardian. A few of whom died defending the amulet and ensuring no one had it at a few points.

It had been lost twice in the history of its making, which had been the guardian of that time last throw of the dice to ensure its safety. It had been found both times and now was always under a constant vigil by the guardian of this era.

With a sigh he put the amulet back under his shirt and leaned on the sill when a burly figure leaned on the sill next to him and said, "You think they will really try it Lucerian?" The man said.

Lucerian looked at his friend side long. He was large for a human; wearing chainmail armor with a red beard and hair. On his back was a war-hammer that was made only for war and nothing else. And the evidence was there from the dried blood that was caked on it.

He sighed in exasperation and weariness,

"I don't see why not old friend. Jacob if there is one thing I can say about the Harrkorians and the Lorganas; it's that they are VERY persistent!" he said with a growl at the word persistent.

Jacob looked at his friend with concern and said, "They wouldn't be able to get through the wall. They just don't have the numbers and they know it. I highly doubt they'll try anything; they can't risk a full scale assault on the city. Look at that." He said gesturing to the walls of the vast city where one could barely see the line of defenders marching along the walls, vigilant for any attackers.

Then Jacob turned back to his friend and said with a half-smile, "And that's not even counting the warriors, mages, and archers; not to mention the small army of War-eye Beast Masters that are at this very moment matching to join us!" he said with a broad small to even which Lucerian had to give a small smile.

He smiled but with a rueful smile and said, "Maybe your right. Maybe they will try something and we will defeat them all and we can enjoy the peace once more without all this talk about war and death…but I still need to calm down in peace and quiet. I'll be in the library." Lucerian said and headed down the hall to the library.

Jacob watched his friend leave and started to feel a small smile on his face thinking, 'Well, I know of one person you would definitely want with you, and I know she's looking for you to tell you something important, may as well send her your way mate.'

"Sir what did you say?" Jacob heard behind him and turned to look at a Wolfguard solider right behind him with an inquisitive look on his face.

Jacob cleared his throat and said, "Nothing solider, just saying my mind out loud. Now, get to your post and keep a sharp eye out for those idiots who are trying to take our city." And after the solider saluted with his spear and walked down the hall Jacob headed to the archery range knowing the person who was there would be able to get Lucerian out of his slump.

Lucerian walked into the vast library of the sun and the moon where rows upon rows of shelves stood bearing millions of books, tablets, and ancient texts dating all the way back to the founding of the first wolf to the present of the current high chief.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply smelling the scents of thousands upon thousands of creatures who have walked these shelves. Some as fresh as only a second ago while others as old as the great star wolf himself.

He felt a small smile flit across his face and opened them and continued through, seeing tables with young and old alike filled with reading and quite debate and other conversations. This was a place of quiet contemplation and learning. It was open to everyone be they peasant or noble.

That was one of the reasons why he loved it here so much, because here alone everyone is equal so long as they hear each other out and don't cause any trouble.

As he took his seat in an undisclosed area alone in the library he looked to the middle to see a small stack of books and grabbed the top one smiling as he beheld the golden crisp cover where in bright red was written_, 'The Lamentations of Dorjun the Strong' _ and opened to the first page.

As he read time seemed to float by and as the sun lifted and shifted in the sky the ceiling became illuminated to reveal a large circle in the air, this was designed to give illumination to the library and since it wasn't actually fire, there was no danger to the books. Magic was used to capture the sun's rays and illuminated the library though when it was night the ball of light turned to a silver light giving off a calm and soft illumination showing those inside when the time was as well.

As he closed the book and looked at the ceiling he closed his eyes and judged from how it was shining on him that it was near dusk and sighed and decided to read at least one scroll before leaving and reopened his eyes and leaned forward to grab a scroll when suddenly darkness went over his eyes and felt hands on them causing him to tense up until he heard a feminine voice with a distinct Warclaw accent say,

"Guess who." With a hint of laughter in her voice, hearing her voice and knowing exactly who it was Lucerian calmed down and relaxed saying,

"Hmm. I'm guessing it is Isabel Swiftarrow. Correct?" he said with a smile which was rewarded with a kiss on his cheek and his eyes free to see now and turned around to see a light grey she wolf wearing leather armor that had very little metal on it save on the shoulders and chest.

He chuckled and said, "What are you doing here my love? I thought you were practicing in the range." To which she smiled and moved to the other side of the table sitting down saying,

"Oh I was, and then Jacob came by and said you needed some more company than these old dusty tomes." She said waving at the thousands of books and shelves around them causing him to chuckle and smile.

"I guess that is true." He said leaning forward taking her hand which she takes as well and leans forward as well and they kissed across the table releasing two minutes later looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Isabel." He said with a smile and she smiled back and kissed his nose and whispered, "I love you as well Lucerian."

That caused an even larger smile to appear on his face and he found the next few hours of daylight left talking to her about the situation of the Harrkorians and the army of renegade humans supposedly marching toward them until the light turned to silver and he looked up to see it was time to leave causing him to sigh, this talk with his Isabel released much of the tension in him and he said,

"I wish it were still day." And looked at Isabel who had a look on her face that told him she had something planned.

She leaned a little closer and whispered, "Ah, but it doesn't have to end just yet my love." And then she got up motioning with her finger for him to follow her and he smiled in anticipation at what was to come and followed.

When they got to quarters in the castle and they both walked in and Lucerian closed the door locking it and turned around he was grabbed and pushed against the door feeling Isabel put her arms around his shoulders kissing him deeply to which he responded closing his eyes and putting his arms around her waist.

They released gasping for breath looking into each other's eyes, he into her dark brown eyes and her into his grey eyes and tore off their armor off of each other feeling each other and Lucerian grabbing her and going over to the bed landing on it with her underneath with their muzzles locked.

The moon shone through the window at the two casting a silver glow for the remainder of the night.

The sun rose with the dawn to shine lightly onto Lucerian and Isabel to find them under their covers with Isabel on her lover and Lucerian on his back both with bright smiles on each other's faces.

Isabel moved her head under his chin slightly and he felt this and the sun coming into his eyes causing him to open them and squint until his eyes adjusted to the light and he looked down to his the love of his life on top of him causing him to smile at how the sun shined on her fur and felt her shift slightly as she too was waking and saw her eyes open which lit up when she saw him and they both smiled at each other from what happened last night.

"Sleep well?" he asked still carrying his smile, to which she giggled and responded,

"With how you acted last night, if I didn't get sleep I'd be the most tired female this side of Starhowl." She said kissing him on the cheek to which he kissed her on the lips and they both wrapped their arms around each other and began going into it again when Isabel heard something and said putting her hand on Lucerian's chest saying, "Wait, do you hear that?" and Lucerian listened intently and outside heard shouting as well as a whistling sound which he recognized and quickly covered her rolling off the bed which caused a sharp exclamation from Isabel just before a boulder crashed through the window nearly hitting them and covering them in debris but they were safe.

They got up quickly grabbing their gear and strapping them on quickly while Lucerian located the amulet and his twin sabers which he sheathed quickly and put on the amulet and then grabbed his helmet with a face guard that went over his muzzle leaving two eye slots giving him a barbaric appearance.

Isabel had found her bow and after adjusting the breast plate on her armor they both ran to the hole in the wall and looked out.

"By Lupus…" Isabel whispered as they beheld a scene straight from hell itself. The west side of the city was on fire with civilians running to get away from the fires and the enemy warriors that were streaming in through the open and crushed gate, the defenders barely capable of keeping them back.

The east side from what they could see was in similar peril. The only sign of organization and control was the south main gate and wall where from what they could barely see was being held being Wolvarians and tigers and the remnants of the guards there.

Both Lucerian and Isabel looked at each other and Lucerian said,

"Thank Lupus and Luna that at least the War-eye was capable of getting here."

"Agreed…Lucerian, I'm going to join them and ensure that the main gate is held and that the War-eye have a little extra muscle as well as the civilians escape."

Lucerian pursed his lips and then said, "Alright, just be careful please, I can't lose you and yet still live." looking at her.

She smiled and then went to him and kissed him on the lips and said, "I'm never going to leave you, you're the one who's going to have to be careful…I love you Lucerian."

Lucerian felt a pressure behind his eyes and said, "I love you Isabel." And she smiled again to hear that and seemed to want to say more but then a light entered her eyes and she said, "Well we're not going to be keeping Starhowl just standing around here. You take back the castle, I'll get to the War-eye." And with that she ran to the hole and jumped out with Lucerian running after her stopping at the hole and seeing her running down a side ally toward the main gate.

"Be safe." Lucerian whispered when something crashed through his door and he turned quickly to see two Harrkorians standing over a dead warrior.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Lucerian Greyheart. How about you make this easy on us and hand over the amulet and we'll kill you quickly." The big brute said with a viscous grin obviously attempting to scare Lucerian while his companion was in the back with an equally savage grin.

Lucerian sighed heavily; he hated it when his opponents underestimated him simply because he was a full grey. They acted like they couldn't fight at all…and to their horror were proven wrong.

Lucerian punched out with his hand launching a fire wave that killed the one in front and knocked the other back into the wall in the hall.

He struggled to get back up till he was sitting up but felt the tip of a sword point at his throat and looked at the heavy sabers blade and followed it up till he was looking at the hate filled eyes of Lucerian who growled out,

"Tell your masters, I'm coming for them next." and then plunged the sword into the Harrkorians throat killing him within seconds spilling blood along the edge of the saber as he pulled it back out with ease as the light cast a ghostly visage on the blade, gone was Lucerian the kind.

Lucerian the Savage was alive.

He turned quickly as he heard running from both sides and saw four more Harrkorians on both sides of the hall when they saw him one of them yelled pointing,

"There he is! Kill him!" and both charged at him with a yell.

Lucerian sighed again at their stupidity and spun around pulling his other saber out in the same movement and with the moment of the pull parried the two swords that were coming at him and twisted the one that was on his left sword out of his hand which dived for his blade while Lucerian took his sword in his left hand and stabbed his enemy in the throat and turned again slicing his right sword at the one who had dived for his weapon across his throat.

Lucerian felt movement behind him and moved to the side barely missing a thrust for his back and turned around taking him foe and holding him by the throat as his ally killed him with a thrust to his chest and he looked shocked and Lucerian came up with his sword in his left hand striking his last enemy across his skull knocking him off balance and on the ground with his hand across his face to protect him.

Lucerian threw the dead body he had used as a shield to the side and stood above the cowering warrior at his feet with a blank expression.

The warrior wouldn't look at Lucerian as he said begging, "Please lord, mercy, please by Lupus let me live."

He looked at Lucerian who had lifted his sword up to finish him off but stopped the moment the Harrkorian said Lupus's name.

The Harrkorian looked at Lucerian hoping he would let him live but his hope was cut short as Lucerian dropped both swords and grabbed him by the chest guard and bit down hard on his neck feeling the struggling Harrkorian's blood drench his teeth and seep down his throat as his life blood drained from his body.

When he finally stopped struggling Lucerian let go of him hearing his corpse fall to the ground caused Lucerian to smile wide revealing his blood stained teeth as he growled out to the now dead Harrkorian,

"There's the mercy of Lupus you wretch, he only shows mercy to those who deserve it. Not to murders of innocents. You dared stand against the savage; I was going to give you a warrior's death as I have to every foe I've fought…save those like you who believe Lupus would show you any mercy for everything you've done. To the depths with you." He said stooping he grabbed both his swords when he heard even more running from the left side of the hall with a growl of frustration he turned to face the new enemies only to be confronted by a small group of guards who the moment they saw him saluted with their weapons and yelled, "Hail guardian!"

Lucerian smiled and saluted yelling, "Hail warriors! What is the situation sergeant?" he said to the warrior in the lead who beckoned for him to follow and Lucerian followed as the men closed up around them as the sergeant explained, "Sir, we were capable of retaking most of the castle save for a few areas but we've been completely cut off from any other help and the War-eye are starting to fall back out of the city with almost all of the civilians…save those who were cut down by these cowards." The sergeant growled out the last sentence.

Lucerian had a flash of worry for Isabel but dispelled it. She knew what she was doing and was already on the way to them before they probably began their retreat, she'll be out of the city which he was fine with, it meant she was out of harm's way for he had a suspicion about something about her and if he was right he would rather her be away from the city and in hiding till he came for her himself.

But he pushed that from his mind as the sergeant said with a tight voice, "But sir, there's no way out for us."

Lucerian didn't show any emotions and remembered the dream he had from last night, the vision that was shared with him and he closed his eyes knowing what was going to happen and aloud a single tear to escape and reopened his eye's to reveal anger in their midst and asked the sergeant, "Do we have the moon garden under our control?"

The sergeant saw the tear but knew better than to question it, "Yes sir. It's where most of our forces are as we speak."

"Take me there." Lucerian said and the sergeant saluted and led the way to the moon garden.

The moon garden was once a beautiful place full of moon lilies, oak, pine, and other types of trees. As well as many hundreds of flowers that survived on the moons rays alone. It was a tribute to Luna, the moon goddess and mate to the great star wolf Lupus.

And now it had trenches and barricades and wounded in it, many of the trees where cut down to make even more barricades. Traps, both mundane and magical were placed in front of the area where their base camp was.

Lucerian looked around the small group of soldiers seeing they were scared but willing to put down their lives to protect this castle but he already knew how this was going to end and they knew how it was going to end as well. Even now they could hear a few traps going off and seeing a few Harrkorians fall to the ground dead.

He sighed in resignation but made it seem more like he was sighing in anticipation. He knew he was the highest ranking person here the moment he got to where there were three wolves each with a Omicron sign on their shoulders…wait, omicron?

Lucerian looked at the three wolves and realized they were beast masters as well though their large tigers were nowhere in sight but then these lot could be the ones who can fight without an animal at their backs. The two swords on their backs would hint to this.

One of them looked up as Lucerian approached at stood moving around his companions and approached with his hand held out in greeting which Lucerian returned.

The Omicron spoke saying, "Sir, my name is Omicron Captain Lorgak. We were a part of the beast master troop that was sent from Warpaw city to support Starhowl. We put up defenses as much as we could…I just wish we didn't have to tear up this garden to do that." He said ruefully though it was obvious pressed with either his life or a tree he was going to choose his life.

Lucerian shrugged, "Well with how it's going out here, I say we don't have much of a choice, I doubt Luna would be upset."

Lorgak nodded and said, "Sir since you're the guardian, and we may not come out of this, and we know how these guys like the pact. You're in charge." He said and went over to stand by the other two who were standing as well.

Lucerian looked around him as the others took notice of his presence and turned to address them.

He saw each and every one of them was scared but determined to fight. And he knew that speeches were not for him.

He raised his sword up over his head and said, "Warriors of Starhowl! We may be few, against the Harrkorians! We may not have the numbers they have!" and here he slashed downward into the ground causing the ground to shift slightly and stone barricades to come out from the ground around the soldiers.

They looked around and then back to Lucerian who lifted his head up from striking the ground.

He looked around the entire ring of soldiers staring at every one of them seeing the fear gone…and those mages who could use the fear element grinning viciously. They all knew we wouldn't be getting out of this alive, but they were going to make every Harrkorian fall for this.

Lucerian nodded to them all and said, "Now get to your positions! This is going to be a blood bath and it's going to be filled with the blood of our enemies before the light of day is gone!" and as he yelled this all of the warriors nodded but as Lorgak walked past he grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the side along with the other two Omicrons.

Some of the soldiers then saw Lorgak leave quietly with a stealth spell cloaking him the moment he hit the trees. They wondered about it and asked Lucerian where he was going and is all he said was, "Making sure I promise I kept. Is kept." And they left it alone from what they had seen in his eyes and prepared for the battle that was to come.

**A/N: Lorgak runs with a final message and the last warriors of Starhowl stand against the evil of the world. Chapter one, what shall happen? Hope you all enjoyed, and loved to hear what you thought of it! See ya around!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now let's get into the thick of the war.**

Chapter 1: Lucerian's fall

Isabel landed on the ground and got up running into the nearest side ally she could see. When she got in the shadows she turned back to see Lucerian standing at the hole looking after her and she even saw his mouth move though she couldn't hear him she knew he was hoping she would be safe.

Then he turned sharply and seemed to be paying attention to something else but she didn't stay to find out what and ran along the ally barely missing a stray arrow she saw coming at her and ducked while running.

She stayed inside of the ally for as long as possible and found herself near the mouth of one of side streets leading to the main gate of Starhowl but this was full of enemies, one of which was right at the mouth of the ally and she had her back to Isabel.

While her target was distracted she crept up behind her looking left and right seeing that all of the other enemies in the street were similarly distracted.

She silently snuck up behind her opponent taking out a garrote hidden in her armor and silently got up lopping it around her neck feeling her tense up immediately and pulled her back as she tried to cry out for help as she struggled for breath causing a gagging sound which only succeeding in making Isabel tightened the loop further to the point blood started to flow from her neck as her struggles caused the loop to close even more on her neck till after a couple of minutes after Isabel dragged her into the ally she fell limp…dead.

Isabel took the garrote off around her enemy's neck and stored it in the secret compartment her armor and then she checked for a pulse on the dead Harrkorian and feeling none noticed she carried a long sword and dirk which she commandeered off of her corpse and placing them on her own empty sheathes she had for the weapons.

Isabel was surprised but delighted to feel the weapons felt completely balanced and that they fit into the sheaths on sides perfectly for a change. She rarely fought with melee weapons and so didn't carrying them and even then only really using a sword and dagger of some kind.

She then looked up at the sound of feet coming her way so she went into a little ally that was next to her and headed down ally till she found herself on the main street and saw several Lorganas and Harrkorians fighting against a patrol of Wolvarian warriors and mages and rangers of about twenty-five of them holding out inside of a blacksmith's shop.

The mages and rangers were on the roof cast spells and firing arrow after arrow at the mass of thirty enemies on the ground who were taking cover against the onslaught of attacks.

Isabel saw a way to give the warriors some support and took off her bow placing an arrow on the string pulling it back and sighted down it at the center of the enemy forces and focused her anger into the one shot until the arrow head glowed, an eerie red and fired it.

The result was devastating.

The moment the arrow struck the target she was aiming for-an enemy archer standing to return fire at an archer on the roof- it exploded killing five of those near the body and showering the others with his remains causing those around them to back away in shock.

The warriors inside took this momentary confusion to their advantage and charge out of the blacksmith shop screaming the age old Canis clan war-cry.

"For clan and honor!" and struck the enemy knocking many down on the ground and began engaging those who still stand. The ones on the ground were taken down by a small group of Shadow Wolves who stabbed them with their Sear'gar daggers as they were down.

She saw three charging at her and she took one down with the arrow she had on her bowstring and tossed it to the side taking out the dirk and stepped to the side as the second nearest one attempted to thrust at her she plunged the dirk into the man's side causing him to gasp in pain.

She then kicked him in the stomach sending him into his companion where she and he fell onto the ground. The Harrkorian threw her lifeless companion off of her and attempted to rise but was stopped by the dirk being thrown into her heart where she dropped onto the cobblestones on the street to never rise again.

Isabel turned away from the two dead enemies and leaned down and picked up her bow once more shouldering it and then went and tore out the dirk out of the dead she wolf.

She heard footsteps beside her and looked over to see a battle weary captain of the guard beside her who was breathing hard to fight back her battle rage for it was obvious she was one of the War-eye.

"Ma'am," She said as she recognized the Wolvarian royal insignia of the Canis clan, a human hand holding a wolf's paw in friendship. Only a fool would dare ware the insignia if they were not a part of the guard.

"What are your orders?" the captain asked Isabel.

Isabel took a moment to take stock of the situation and the more she looked around the city from the position she was in and from what she saw she knew that the main target was Lucerian…not the city.

She pursed her lips realizing Lucerian knew that was going to happen and had wanted her out of the majority of harm's way, and now she had to get out of the city and hope that he would be safe but if he planned this she knew he believed he wasn't coming out of it alive.

She steeled her heart knowing there was nothing she could do now for him other than survive.

Isabel turned promptly to the captain saying, "Get your troops in order captain, we're join the War-eye at the main gate getting as many survivors out as possible." She said placing another arrow on her bowstring as the captain began shouting out orders.

Isabel took one last look at the castle and said under her breath, "Lupus guard Lucerian…he's all I have left." And then lead the way to the main gate.

Lorgak stayed long enough to see the first wave strike the defenders and knew that there was no hope. His brothers said they wanted him to live, Lucerian gave him the excuse to leave…it didn't mean he liked the idea.

He snapped the neck of the Harrkorian that was in front of him and ran down the street seeing a Lorgana walk around the corner of the street and as he did he didn't see Lorgak charge him biting through the thin layer of leather protecting her skin as the human laid dead a second later on the cobblestones.

He ducked inside of an ally way waiting for a small patrol of six Harrkorians and Lorganas, three of each and in the middle of them were two children, one human and one Wolvarian. As well as a Wolvarian guard who appeared to be badly beaten, obviously was trying to protect the two children who were silently crying following right behind him.

Lorgak growled lightly and followed them thinking about why he needed to deliver this ring to one she wolf named Isabel. He should be fighting beside his brothers alongside with the guardian but he was told to get out of there. The amulet he could understand for it was important but instead he gave him this ring.

Lorgak was right behind the lot and before they could get into a nearby square he launched a wave of darkness from his hand which engulfed them all causing them all to start to cough violently as Lorgak snapped a Lorgana's neck and then took out both of his daggers stabbing the two nearest to him in the back and they fell without a sound and the killed two more in a similar manner and then allowed the dark mist to dissipate with his dagger held to the last Harrkorian's throat.

The Harrkorian coughed once and then looked down to see a dagger at his throat and then looked up into Lorgak's eyes which blazed with hatred and then opened his mouth only to hear Lorgak say,

"Only a coward would ever go after children, only a coward would ever beat a child, only a coward would ever harm the innocent and kill them with glee…you encompass everything I hate." And the Lorgak grabbed the front of the wolf's hauberk and pulled him onto the knife and the quickly took it out and plunged it into the center of the wolf's chest taking it out again and allowing the body to fall to the ground once more.

Lorgak turned to see the guard cutting the two children's bonds and then picked up a claymore that one of the patrols was carrying and shouldered it saluting saying, "Reporting for duty sir." His voice a little slurred from a fat lip but the light of vengeance in his eyes made certain he wasn't about to let a few bruises get in his way.

Lorgak motioned to the two children and said, "We're getting those two to the main gates and getting out of here…the cities lost." And the wolf nodded and turned to the children and said,

"You two stay beside us and if there is any trouble hide and wait for it to end unless we are surrounded in which case stay beside us…understood?" and they both nodded.

Lorgak nodded and then led the way with the children right on his heels and the fourth member taking up the rear.

Lorgak would sooner die than see either of these two hurt by the hands of the Harrkorians or the Lorganas.

They made their way surprisingly safely to the gate to find dead Harrkorians left and right and a few guards here and there as well as a dead beast master tiger that had its armor removed from it in the fashion of a beast master would show to his or hers dead ally.

"What could've happened here?" Lorgak muttered to himself and once he got to the colossal gate of the city he saw many of his fellow War-eye standing poised for action.

While standing in front of them was a wolf wearing bright steel plate armor with a giant claymore with the point grounded into the cobblestones with his hands on the pommel of the sword and on the breastplate was a insignia of a wolf's eye upon a sword…The symbol of the War-eye clan itself.

And in that instance Lorgak knew exactly who he was facing and immediately lowered his ears and motioned for the three behind him to leave through the gate. No one challenged them as the warrior led the two children out of the city.

Lorgak came forward before the metal clad wolf and said, "My lord, what are your orders?" and the figure put a hand on Lorgak's shoulder saying,

"Stand warrior, on a battlefield is not the time to kneel."

Lorgak stood and looked at chieftain War-eye…the first chieftain of the War-eye clan.

"Yes sir." Lorgak said when suddenly an explosion was heard behind him and he was knocked to the ground. After the initial explosion he turned to see a small group of warriors, mages, archers, and the like holding off a large patrol of Harrkorians savages with a light grey she wolf at their head holding them off.

Lorgak felt War-eye lift him up on his feet and yell at the war-call of the War-eye clan, "First into the fray the last to leave!" and he found himself charging into the fight alongside the revered chieftain and crashed in alongside him into the enemy who were soon dispersed with only a few running for their lives.

Lorgak was panting from the run standing next to the light grey she wolf and his chieftain who turned to the she wolf and said, "You, what is your name?" he asked.

After regaining her breath the she wolf saluted and said, "Lord, my name is Isabel Swiftarrow of the palace guard." To which War-eye's eyebrow lifted in a gesture of disbelief that he was facing a Swiftarrow.

"You're the Swiftarrow?!" War-eye said in astonishment.

Isabel's eyes narrowed and she said, "Yes that's me…have a problem my lord?" she said with only the barest hint of a growl in her voice. She didn't like it when people connected her with what her grandfather had tried to do years ago. She worked hard to get to her position in life and it wasn't easy in the least with half of the country believing your there only to kill the high chief or the guardian.

War-eye realized he had said the wrong thing and quickly tried to save himself when suddenly they were all knocked down by a giant upheaval from the castle causing the very stronghold to crumble.

Then it seemed a great fire radiated from the castle causing massive destruction to the city while every warrior retreated out of the city with War-eye yelling the retreat.

Isabel was the only one not leaving…she was on her feet looking at the once great citadel of the Wolvarian nation as it crumpled and felt any kinship with humanity vanish meaning the whole pact had been destroyed and that could only mean one thing.

That the Amulet was destroyed and along with it…Lucerian.

Isabel stood there as both Lorgak and War-eye grabbed her as she screamed his name aloud wanting to run to him, to prove that he was alive, but they wouldn't let her go.

War-eye and Lorgak were trying to get her to come as she fought tooth and nail to get to the castle,

"Let me go! He can't be dead, he can't!" she yelled out constantly until finally War-eye looked from the flames, to the destroyed castle, to the she wolf remembering his brother he whispered,

"I'm sorry Lucerian." and knocked Isabel out by punching the back of her head and with Lorgak's help made it out of the crumpling city as both sides ran from the flames but for the Harrkorians and Lorganas it was in victory as they charged home.

At last the clouds let loose their rain onto the once great city of Starhowl.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Chapter three will be up soon, I hope you all enjoyed this and if you reviewed thank you. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Order

Time passed, lives lost, friendships ended, hope gone. No one knows precisely what happened to cause the destruction of the amulet, but even as the Wolvarians and remnants of humanity on Wolvaria retreated further back from the onslaught of the Harrkorians and the Lorganas.

In that time though is when wolves feel the absence of their allies and grab their weapons and shields to march against the darkness. As the War-eye further retreated the remaining clans and humans of Wolvaria met up with them and marched back to the Harrkorians and fought them back.

With that they began to rebuild, Isabel went to the War-eye and the chieftain even took her as his wife, one reason for it he once told her he had promised to Lucerian, his brother, that he would protect her if anything were to happen to him.

The other reason was that she had borne Lucerian's only son whom she named Vladimir, though most only called the dark grey pup Vlad and she needed someone to help grow Vladimir into adulthood. There was love between Isabel and War-eye but still their relationship was slightly strained but that was to expect.

When Vladimir grew into adulthood and his step father grew old and weary he took the mantel of chieftain of the War-eye clan with honor, building the clan into a stronger and even more united clan than before, he began making a corps known as the Beast Masters Corps who with bow and blade ensured that the law of the War-eye and Wolvaria was carried out and dispensed to the people. They bring the law out to the people and protect the people as well.

Isabel had grown old and her fur turned silver with age, but many still held her to be the most beautiful in all of Wolvaria, her eyes held her age and the scars along her arms also held this in evidence, and though she had lost two loves for War-eye died shortly after Vladimir took the throne of the War-eye she still smiled and remembered them both.

Vladimir found love with a she wolf named Samantha who bore him a son who they named Warthorn who was a bright, cheerful, but head strong young'un who was curious of the world outside of the walls of Warpaw, the War-eye's capital city, for Vladimir would not allow his only son to leave the walls of the Keep in the center of the multi-tiered city.

In fact Warthorn was speaking of the matter to his father right at this minute…

"Dad, that's not the point I'm trying to make even! It's not just out of curiosity I want to explore Warpaw and the outlying villages but it's a personal reason as well!" Warthorn said angrily at his father leaning over the desk in Vladimir's study.

Warthorn was a dark grey wolf all around with dark brown eyes from his mother as he talked to his father who had gained Lucerian's grey eyes and dark grey fur…as well as his glare to boot.

Vladimir would give anything not to have this conversation for he didn't like to get into arguments with his only son but he knew that his head strong son would never let it go until they had this conversation.

Vladimir looked at his son their eyes locked and neither one of them backing down and finally he asked, "And what would your _personal_ reason be?" he added emphasis on the word "Personal".

Warthorn looked at his father taking a deep breath to calm himself and then began saying, "Because, I'm going to end up becoming the clans chieftain one day and I don't need to be told of what the people are living like…I need to see it!" he said slamming the palm of his hand on the desk hard causing the two glasses that were on the desk to jump making a little noise.

Vladimir looked his son in the eyes and then said, "Son…yes you're going to become the clans chieftain after my death, however, you're also my son and because of that you're not leaving War-eye keep! UNDERSTAND?!" he yelled at Warthorn who glared for a minute and then adverted his gaze from that of his fathers and muttered,  
"Yes father." And with that Vladimir motioned for his son to leave him be and Warthorn left slamming the door behind him on his way out.

He walked around the keep for a time in a slight rage trying to calm down before he did anything drastic. He ended up walking into the garden out of the keep and put his hand up from the sun glaring into his eyes until they adjusted.

When they did he put his hand down taking in the smells surrounding him closing his eyes to stand there feeling his anger melt out of him into the ground. He continued breathing until he felt all of his anger melt away and opened his eyes to see his grandmother Isabel in front of him with a smile causing him to start in surprise which made her chuckle in amusement.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Warthorn Drakus War-eye what have you been up to?" which caused him to sigh because he knew she knew precisely the reason why he's here in the garden which caused him to sit on one of the benches in the garden.

"I don't get it." He said as Isabel sat down next to him with a concerned look on her face.

"About what dear?" as she leaned over picking up a flower next to the bench and smelled it and then igniting turning it into ash with a spell, Warthorn watched this fascinated for a few seconds till he realized his grandmother was looking at him waiting for an answer.

He coughed and began, "Why I can't leave. I realize that there are dangers out there in the clan but that is why I want to get out there. So I can see what is wrong in the clan so I can work to fix them when my father dies and I take over the clan. Is that too much to ask for?" he asked his grandmother who was looking at her grandson thinking deeply and then smiling,

"Where would you go if you did leave?" she asked which caught him off guard a little and said,

"Ah, to the outskirts of Warpaw, look at the towns around there and maybe a village around there to see what the situation is down there." He said to which his grandmother was nodding slowly.

"Hmm, you know…tomorrow night is the Lunakin festival, the keep is open to everyone…the guards are less likely to be alert at the gates simply because of the influx of people going in and out." She said giving a conspirator wink at her grandson as she got up and walked away to another part of the garden.

Warthorn sat there for a moment looking in the direction that Isabel went and then looked forward again thinking, 'Did she just give me permission to go?' and then got up thinking that she just did or at least gave him a way to go but either way he wasn't going to give up the chance to go.

A new light entered his eyes…his chance for some adventure has just arrived.  
**A/N: Hope you all liked it; I'll try to make the next chapter faster but right now I also need to work on my other stories on Fanfiction. I still feel new to writing so if you see any faults please review any you spot. It'll help me become better.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lunakin Festival

The Lunakin festival…it was a time of great celebration and rejoice, not to mention just a reason to allow one's wild side out and about a little so we could also allow the people into the keep to sip wine alongside the chieftain…just the perfect time to escape this trap.

Warthorn thought as he saw the sun begin it slow decent below the horizon. He'd spent the past eight hours working nonstop beside the workers and staff in the castle till he'd proven to his dad he was dead serious about this, actually he had to be taken out of helping to bring in the crops in the fields around the hold because he was working TO hard.

He'd nearly passed out and his father went out and chatted with him about it saying he's not going to let him out of the keep, but he can join in on the festivities.

When he got that news Warthorn slowed down but not to visibly, just enough where he wasn't wearing himself out to quickly, he went to work in the kitchens where he worked beside Logan Firepaw, one of the greatest chefs of all time and one of the best fire warriors that had lived till a wound to his leg left from a broad ax tore off a hunk of his leg during the great war, barely leaving any muscle let alone his own life or limb, he was lucky to have either.

However Logan may have been a human, may have new limitations, been one of the few humans to learn the skills of magic, and had a sharp tongue to boot…he was never one to give up.

He told the medics that day when they told him the injury would be permanent, muscle couldn't regrow because of how much flesh was lost, he was lucky the ax missed the bone by mere inches.

"Just because I lost a hunk of flesh doesn't mean I can't help my friends." And he sought a way to help the Wolvarian armies once again but this time as being a chef in the army. They were shorthanded in a unit and a chef who knew how to both fight and cook not to mention one the men felt they could trust with their food was highly appealing to that units commander.

He got the nickname Logan "Warrior Chef" Firepaw for the fact he was a, as the men said, "A hell of a chef and hell of a fighter."

He worked for them till the fight was over, and then Vladimir gave him a restaurant he opened in Warpaw, the newly established capital of the War-eye clan.

That doesn't mean he can't take a job in the castle every now and then to make a few extra coins…or to give the castle reason why they love the actual chef there.

"Merissa! Move it, I need that ham glazed down with that honey now! John, move it with those moon biscuits! Warthorn, your clear for the day, nice job lad, NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Logan said going back to chopping up his carrots for the salad he was making while the mass of human and Wolvarian workers went about preparing the food for the insatiable maw of the festival.

Warthorn made his way through the steamy cauldrons, workers, and general mayhem one would find in a very busy kitchen.

It took him about five minutes to make it out of the vast kitchens of the keep. He vaguely remembered how in Snake Skin village, which wasn't that far from Warpaw, their manor house had served as the War-eye estate of affairs for the clan till Warpaw was finally finished.

And he knew his moment to escape would happen the moment his father commenced the festivities.

"You do realize how much trouble you'll get for this right?" Joe asked. He was a young Wolvarian with red fur and was one of Warthorn's friends who did know of his plan.

"Of course I do, right after my dad opens the celebration I just need to be careful while I leave, look at me, do I look like a chieftain's on?" Warthorn asked raising an eyebrow.

Joe looked Warthorn up and down and grunted, this year's Lunakin festival theme was costume, Warthorn decided to dress up as a wandering minstrel, though his father couldn't understand why it was also his means of disguise once he got out of keep and into the city.

As it was people wouldn't take notice of ANOTHER minstrel walking the streets of Warpaw, let alone of Wolvaria. So he really did have a valid point in that he'd never be viewed as the chief's only son if he was wearing something like that.

Warthorn was wearing tights, a bards shirt with a quiver slung over his back full of arrows with a hunting bow like a minstrel would wear if he was about to go hunting for his food along with a leather jacket which go over his arms as well and he had a hunch under that was his friend Nathan's favorite weapon…the hidden blade. It was more of an assassins tool but useful if you need to travel without someone knowing you had a blade on you.

Joe shook his head saying, "Well mate I wish you luck…just don't knock up a female or two will you?" he said leaving.

"Very funny Joe, meanwhile I'm sure your girlfriend's looking for you…said something about she wanted more from what the two of you did last night…and I believe its spring!" Warthorn yelled at the retreating Joe before he was swallowed up by the crowed of people, who quickly turned around and flashed Warthorn the middle finger before turning around and falling in line with everyone else.

Warthorn chuckled heading over to the stage where his dad was going to make the announcement the festivities may begin.

As he was nearly there someone stopped right in front of him making him stop and when he looked up he saw the scarred eyes of his friend Nathan.

Nathan was a pitch black wolf with still, cold, and merciless grey eyes. Tonight he was wearing black leather armor with black painted steel to help him remain in darkness.

Nathan's sudden appearance made Warthorn jump then when Nathan helped steady himself he said irritated, "What the hell Nathan! Seriously, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to kill me!"

"Well I already killed someone else, doesn't mean it was you." Nathan said with just the BAREST trace of a smile, Warthorn wasn't even sure it was an actual smile…and he knew he who he was talking about.

"Really why is it about me that makes my friends so happy to tell me about their kills?" he asked which made Nathan shrug.

"I don't know, but my mark is dead, I just got back from collecting the money. Meanwhile I got a new mark…just not sure what to think about it." Nathan said pursing his lips.

Warthorn frowned raising his eye brow and opened his mouth to say something when he saw his dad becoming him over to the stage and when he turned back to say it Nathan was already gone.

He looked left then right and then sighed moving over to the stage standing next to Vladimir who everyone turned to look at as he said, "Another month has gone by in nearly no time at all, it seems only yesterday we were all facing nearly the impossible…Starhowl, in ruins. That dark day still rests fresh in the minds of many of our friends here to this day…And many more died in the fall, and even more in the war we fought so furiously to push back the tides of darkness."

At this many wolves and humans bowed their heads along with Warthorn and Vladimir in remembrance of the wolves who had died on those dark days, and out of the corner of Warthorn's eye he saw his grandmother shed a tear remember her own love, Lucerian.

Vladimir raised his head and raised his voice a little saying allowing his voice to boom across the rows of citizens of his cities who awaited his words to begin the festival in remembrance of their fallen.

"But did we cower as the Harrkorians over run the country side? Did we hunker down in a borrow waiting for the Lorganas and their twisted magic of death to come knocking on our door? NO! We rose up from the ashes! Every warrior, mage, human, wolf, no matter who, grabbed what weapon they had and marched on those desolate plains of war shouting their war cries with heads held high and we pushed them back! We forced the Harrkorians underground! We all but destroyed the Lorganas to the point where they're only a tale to tell to our pups at night to make them behave! We rose to the challenge they yelled out by attacking Starhowl and we made them weep blood before our combined forces!" Then he motioned to all of the wolves around, near and far from him saying,

"Did we run War-eye!?" and the response he got was a deafening "No!" to which he nodded his approval and continued, "No, we rushed to our allies aid first! When we got our bearings after the fall we were on the front line all through that Great War and were there till the end, always on the front line! Many of our clansmen died on the final assault of Harkor Mountain...but that is why this festival exist, my friends, to remember those lives that fell that faithful day into the darkest of that mountain! So raise your glasses high to those lives that died so we may live! To the War-eye! To Wolvaria!" he yelled as hundreds of humans and wolves rose their glasses and goblets of wine yelling, "To the War-eye! To Wolvaria!" alongside him and drank deep beside him as well.

Warthorn had also joined in with everyone else during the wine drinking as everyone started going out of the keep or hanging about to marvel at it, meanwhile Warthorn looked over to the gates and saw about three or four guards over there, more than likely there to keep the peace and only allowing certain numbers into the grounds of the keep…but he didn't doubt that they also had certain orders to ensure he was kept inside as well.

He looked over at his father who was hugging his mother, Isabel who was softly crying, and his father looked at him motioning with his head he could go if he wanted to.

Warthorn was debating on that or helping his grandmother but the choice was made for him when he felt someone grab his arm and drag him behind the stage.

He looked to see both Joe and Nathan standing right in front of him both scowling.

He looked between his two friends and then said, "What?" and they sighed as Nathan said, "Ok how exactly did you plan on getting past the four guards who have cudgels, swords, probably one has a cross bow…oh and are Vampires." Joe and Nathan said the last bit looking at him expecting a plan…at the moment he needed to buy time with his friends so he could come up with one.

He looked back at the gate and then realized the thing he needed to get past a few blood sucking gate guards was a couple of wolves to distract them…and two happened to be on hand.

Warthorn turned sharply towards his friends who at that motions and seeing the sly smile on his face they knew one thing…he had a plan to get past them alright, and it involved them…whether they liked it or not.

"Here's my plan…" which sparked an involuntary moan from them which Warthorn scowled at, "Come on my ideas always work, when have they not?" at which they gave him a withering look.

"Oh let's see, there was that one time we tried to take pies from the chefs and me and you distracted them all while Nathan shadowed inside and grabbed them while they're still cooling…you looked to make sure he was there the cooked looked over, the next thing we knew we were running for our lives from a mad cook." Joe said rubbing his backside from the memory of the cook kicking his tail out of the door.

"Let's not forget the time we practiced out in the yard and when you decided to try knife throwing I nearly got skinned alive…my fur has only JUST grown back!" Nathan said staring him down which only got him a stare back which led to Joe snickering.

"Well…this one's different, it's fool proof." Warthorn said not even sure they would come close to going along with it.

Joe and Nathan looked at each other and then let out a breathe saying, "Alright we're in."

To this Warthorn smiled and then told them, "Good, now Nathan, you'll need to get three or four wolves in a fight near the gates, Joe you have to act as the innocent bystander that got punched and knocked down from trying to break it up, that'll make the guards have to leave the gates to restore the peace and get them away from each other, in that time anyone can come and go and I'll be able to sneak out while the attention is on the fight and guards."

He looked from one to the other to see what they'd say and they were both looking at each other while Joe said with a wide grin, "You know how much I love a fight."

Nathan sighed but said, "Alright I got four guys already targeted for that, but when you get back from your little adventure I really do need to talk to you." He said looking Warthorn in the eyes who nodded understanding and then they moved off to get ready for a wild bit of fun on this full moon.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Make it and Fake it

Warthorn was standing near the gate where the four vampiric guards were standing watch for people coming into the keeps grounds. He looked over his shoulder back at the keep to see his dad and grandmother heading back inside. It'd been twenty minutes since the festivities began and it was going off without a hitch, though more than a few were getting deep into their cups already, they were going to be the main people that him and his friends were going to use to start a fight.

However with every mission there is always a snag…and that snag is that Joe still needs to get into position and right now there was about five females each looking for a chance to have a dance with him, or maybe something else. Warthorn shook his head as he watched as his friend attempted to have the females leave him alone nicely, but he knew that this was going to take some time because for his friend's strength he knew he was as he loved to say, "A gentleman." At which the memory of Joe saying that Warthorn rolled his eyes and took another drink of the mead he got from the many barrels lining the walls, they were all filled with Tear Gap Mead from the Tear Gap meadery in Battleroot City in the north eastern part of the territory of the clan.

"Well at least I can say those guys aren't the only ones trying to get drunk." Nathan said sitting next to Warthorn who looked at him saying, "Just because the first time you got drunk you had sex with a she wolf by the name of Shelly doesn't mean that's going to happen to me." At that Nathan scowled at Warthorn replying, "I was sixteen, it was my first assignment, and as is Shelly is still one of the best assassins in the Assassins of the nine, and I still need to talk to you about my latest job." He said staring Warthorn in the eyes who turned to look at his old friend nodding.

"Ok what do you want to tell me?" He asked taking another sip of his drink of mead. It was only his second mug as it is so he was in complete control of his sense still. Nathan took a breath cracking his neck a little and reached down playing the tip of one of the knives he had hidden on his person, a habit he fell into when thinking deeply about something.

"Last week I was given a job to kill a she wolf named Cherry, I found out why she has the name, she's a cherry red female with emerald green eyes." Nathan said slowly as Warthorn nodded for him to continue after saying, "So you've already seen her?"

Nathan nodded continuing, "Yes, well kind of, I got her description and her name but the details are sketchy at best…I don't like it, from what the description the guy gave me I was expecting to run into a psychopathic killer…" he stopped seeming to get a look in his eyes.

"But you think differently?" Warthorn asked finishing his friends sentence for him while he turned around facing towards the gate where Joe had succeeded in getting rid of at least two of the females…though he walked away with the other three females over to a table with food on it which made Warthorn shake his head believing his friend was starting to think with his dick instead of his brain.

"Well that's excellent." Both Nathan and Warthorn said as Joe sat down with the three girls and were starting to eat, one of the girls laughed while the one on his right squeezed his leg near his crotch which prompted both Warthorn and Nathan to turn around again. After a couple of minutes Nathan reached down to his belt and pulled out of his coin purse ten pieces of gold which he threw on the table between them saying,

"Ten gold howlers say when we turn around and see him going off somewhere more private with those three." And they turned to see just that…Joe walking off towards the gardens of the keep with the three looking eager about something which prompted them to roll their eyes. However it was two minutes later he came back out of their shaking his head with a smirk on his face that made them curious of what the hell he was up to.

He looked in their direction to see Warthorn and Nathan staring at him and he cocked his head in a manner obviously saying, "What?" at which Warthorn just shooked his head pointing at the guards with his thumb at which they could see him regain his familiar smirk and held up five fingers slowly counting down on them…all the while heading to one wolf who was sitting at the end of one table and whispered something into his ear. Whatever it was Joe whispered it was enough to make the wolf get up and walk over to a human and punch him square in the jaw flooring him and began shouting abuse at the man while two others came over and began backing their friend while another two of the antagonist's friends came and a huge argument ensued. While all this was happening Joe was walking toward the fighting six men as he passed Nathan and Warthorn gave them a wink as he cracked his knuckles and neck and started yelling at the six men as the guards were pointed out the disturbance and three of them started heading over there that's when Joe made his move.

He tackled one of the wolves and started pounding him down and when two of them tried heading to him to stop it he kicked one in the groin and picked up the other and threw him into one of the human's friends. The three guards got amongst them starting to break it up but that was proving a near impossibility. Nathan and Warthorn looked at each other blinking when Nathan said, "Well…take these so you can get moving, I'll figure something out to keep the lass at the gate busy…I'll use my usual charm I suppose." then handed Warthorn a contraption that could be attached to the forearm that when he flex his wrist it a blade came out. The other was a small hunting knife but he knew it was built with War-eye steel so it was strong enough to fight off a blade. Either way Warthorn put his mug down strapping the hidden blade to his arm. He looked up to see Nathan talking to the female guard and then at the other guards to see Joe head butting one of them in the head and kicking another in the gut. He quickly put the knife back into the scabbard and strapped it to his belt he was wearing making his way around the crowd of people who were placing bets on who would win in the small brawl.

At the sight of that he couldn't help but smile, if there's one thing that every War-eye can agree on, it was if there was a brawl in the vicinity then they were going to watch, bet, and enjoy a good fight. Meaning as far as those watching were concerned this night couldn't get any better…unless someone found a tree that grew steak and when that happens he'd be the first to yell out, "Ok…nothing is going to surprise me ever again!"

He chuckled at himself with that thought and continued walking toward the gate where Nathan was talking to the female guard and was actually holding her attention until she once again looked back at the melee that was happening and her eyes widened at it. She seemed to sigh and said something to Nathan as she headed over to the melee drawing her club and shouting something in what Warthorn presumed was either a war-cry in Vampiric tongue or a curse in the tongue. Either way, it just opened the very thing he needed and quickly moved passed Nathan who whispered, "Good luck", and started heading down the main road which lead to the fourth gate and into the main populace of Warpaw city. As much as he tried to keep it down Warthorn couldn't help but have the grin he was hiding spread across his face. Now is all he had to do was fake being a minstrel, and he'd been practicing for a while now.

He looked across the moor he'd always watch from when he'd walk on the walls of the keep, and is all he could see was on his left farm land and on his right tents upon tents raised on the ground for spectators wishing for their turn to walk into the home of the War-eye family and drink wine with them. When he looked forward again he found himself nearing the gate and he felt his grin vanish a little as he was coming level with a couple of guards that were at the gate. They looked at him as he passed but they didn't say anything other than a simple question of, "Enjoyed visiting the keep young'un?" with warm smiles to which Warthorn responded saying with a matching smile, "Oh yes, but I feel like I need the city again." To which they chuckled as if he'd said something funny. When Warthorn came out of the portcullis of the gate what he saw was Warpaw herself in its glory.

He felt his jaw go slack at the houses, temples, schools, and more than he could name stretched out in front of him…and he was only in the fourth ring of the city! The fifth was where everyone lived, is all he had to do was head down there to see the shops he'd heard about and more! Warthorn felt a grin plaster his face and squared his shoulders and marched down street with a glint in his eye.

The real adventure had just begun.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Assassin Instinct

_As they say where one battle ends another begins. _That is what was going through Nathan's mind as he walked up the way to Chief Vladimir's office, and he couldn't help but feel like he was walking to his own father's office for a reprimand on the etiquette that was expected of a future chieftain of that of the Shadow Wolves clan. At the small memory of his father Nathan felt a slight twinge in his heart that was always that strange mixture of grief, and rage; grief for his father's death at his own hands, and rage for his father forcing him to have to fight him just to give him an easy way out of being a chieftain and assassin instead of just stepping down.

"Ouch! Really Nathan!? Stop squeezing my goddamn arm, you're going to break it even more!" Joe yelled as he grabbed Nathan's wrist applying pressure as Nathan was brought back to reality and realized he was clutching at Joe's arm while he helped him walk to the office and quickly let go which Joe released his wrist as well then went back to holding it lightly. Joe's right arm had been fractured during the fight and that was the arm that Nathan was helping Joe limp from because of a sprained ankle. Nathan shrugged apologetically at his friend from his small amount of show of emotion. He hated hurting his friends but his body had been literally born to kill, he couldn't remember his life never being without at least a knife in his hands. Unfortunately this also meant he was prone to making accidental gestures that harmed someone he hadn't want to hurt.

"Sorry Joe, I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly…just a bad memory." Nathan said remembering slipping the knife in between his father's ribs, feeling the blood gush from the wound onto the hilt of the blade and onto his darkened hands the fluid warm against his cold dead hands…

He came back to reality once again feeling Joe shake him from his mind once more making him shake his head and look into his friends green eyes, took a breath, and then patted his friends shoulders giving him a look of thanks and lead the rest of the way to the office doors and knocked while holding onto Joe's arm when he tried to leave with a word of,

"If I have to experience his anger then so do you man so get over it." To which even Joe moaned in more than pain but also despair. Vladimir was not one any man or wolf EVER wanted to cross, and they just crossed him by helping his son escape.

"Get in here!" they heard a loud voice come out but then another voice said something they weren't expecting,

"Oh hell no, you boys stay out there! Got it?! Me and Vladimir are having a very long discussion." At which point the two of them looked at each other, they'd recognize that voice anywhere. That was Samantha Frozen Pack of the Frozen Pack family, and Vladimir's mate and Warthorn's mother. Then they heard some more arguing then something crash and a yell then a moan…one that would be more toward pleasure than one would expect of pain.

"Well…I think we can go right now, don't you man?" Joe asked Nathan who nodded and the two of them turned tail and immediately began leaving, picking up speed as the moans coming from the door heightened leaving the two friends in a corridor panting a little. Joe and Nathan looked at each other and even than couldn't help burst out laughing along with Joe at the fact they got off from a huge reprimand thanks to the chieftain's wife being in heat and looking for his company.

"Oh man, we barely dodged that bullet there mate!" Joe said as Nathan laughed in reply. After that little episode Nathan helped Joe get back downstairs to his room on the lower portion of the keep saying, "I have a date with a pretty she wolf I haven't seen in a long time! I need to look somewhat presentable!" and with that Nathan was alone once more in the crowd of people watching Joe walk off with his girlfriend, a pretty tan wolf by the name of Aura who he nagging suspicion about but for now he worked his way out of the throng of people heading to the gates of the keep. He had business elsewhere tonight in the city, and he felt the very tip of his hidden blade, feeling the cool steel brush onto his fur close to his skin shuddering in anticipation of his next kill as he walked onto the road leading into the city.

He walked through the crowded streets of shadow lane into a dark alley that smelled of the sticky pungent scent of old alcohol mixed with sex at which Nathan growled lightly curling his lips in disgust however marched on through the alley knowing his end destination for what he needed lied within the alley. He continued to walk until his feet landed on a grate and looked down at his feet to see on the wall next to the grate was a depiction of a wolf's skull with an obsidian gem placed with in it. He looked up looking left and right for any prying eyes, and seeing none leaned down pushing the gem into the skull till an inaudible click could be heard and the grate fell open beneath his feet and then quickly shut once more above him with no sound from well-oiled hinges.

Nathan quickly picked himself up from his kneeling position dusting himself off in the process and then scanned the room he was in. It was a substantial room with a ceiling that was about three wolf lengths above his head from where he'd fallen. On the far side of the room farthest from the grate was a solid oak door painted black with two torch sconces on either side with two lit giving the room a small light source. On the door's face was a wolf's head with a coin purse hanging from its mouth. This was the symbol of the thieves' guild and of ways to get an item of value through more mischievous means.

Nathan rolled his shoulders straightening a little before walking up to the door and saying under his breath,

"The shadows are forever my ally, the dark of the moon my mother, the sun my foe during my time of the heist, to guard my challenge to overcome, Shardra lady of darkness forever keep me shielded from prying eyes." With an ominous creak the door opened large enough to accommodate him and as he stepped through the darkened doors it slammed shut with no provocation but on the other side where Nathan was right now he was swept into an area of shouting and general laughter and argument. He was with in the cistern of the city where right now the members of the thieves' guild were speaking to one another of their businesses or drinking at the bar that was put up next to the water on the far side where Nathan saw the person he was looking for.

As he made his way to the bar more than one person looked up at the new arrival seeing on his left shoulder the depiction of a black fang overlaying a white full moon with four stars surrounding the insignia. The moment the men and women who took notice saw the insignia promptly looked back at what they were doing clearly wary of the new comer. Nathan could help but allow a small grin to show, the last thing anyone ever wanted to see was not just the chieftain of the greatest clan of assassins but at that a Night Fang. He chuckled lightly at the thought of these people who were used to doing petty thievery to large and expansive heists all in the name of getting gold.

"Something funny Nathan?" the wolf next to him asked and Nathan turned to come face to face with Saren, lord of fear. Nathan eyed Saren a little seeing the wolf's black fur that seemed more like oil rather than pitch such as his own fur. Along with this was a pair of twin Fell orbs of a dark emerald green that silently sent a shudder down his spine. He took a deep breath using the words he'd prepared on the way here.

"You know why I'm here Saren, I need a rifle and you got the best." Nathan said staring at him while Saren leaned behind him with a small smirk and put on the table a standard issue Howler gun that'd been heavily modified. Nathan picked it up studying it carefully noting that the etchings on the sniper rifle were placed with small motions of what appeared to be fire. Along with this the barrel was slightly longer for farther range and a fifteen hundred yard scope was attached. To top it all off was a fifteen round mag and a silencer made to keep it down to a bare minimum, just what he needed for this situation.

"You never use a gun on a kill Nathan." Saren said suddenly startling him to look at the lord of fear which led to direct eye contact and with that he felt his limbs tense with terror as in those eyes he beheld all of his fears, but the one he was facing right now shone the most and with an effort he tore his gaze from Saren's, picked up the gun from the table standing in the same movement and then walked out with not a word to Saren…and yet he could feel his eyes linger on his own.

He squinted at the setting sun as everyone nearby jostled each other along the street to get to their area of destination. He moved through the streets along with them; sticking to the shadows as he made his way into the inn he was staying at. Not one person knew he was there to kill someone on the outside of the inn. He'd seen her again. She was standing at the stalls outside of the inn, buying foods, treats, listening to music, laughing alongside them. That was it, Nathan thought as he began putting the rifle together sliding the action into place. It was the laughter from her that hit him the most. It may as well have been a bullet.

Whenever he'd heard her laugh he froze, right behind her staring at her back, the small knife he held hidden in the folds of his cloak ready to make the slight prick in her spine, releasing the deadly toxin on it that would kill her silently in her sleep…but he couldn't silence the sound of that laughter. It spoke to him, of times where he just a normal pup living with his, now dead, four brothers. Being the weakest and yet the most ambitious.

He was putting the bullet into the chamber of the weapon when he felt something moving through his fur and slide off his muzzle onto the barrel. He looked at it seeing the slight shine it gave off before evaporating. He shrugged heading to the balcony seeing the sun had gone down but once more the peal of that laughter struck him. He turned looking down to see at a stall selling some candied nuts and berries, her…Cherry. He could see the dress she was wearing was made of cotton from where he stood on the balcony however it seemed to match her perfectly. With his sharp eyes he could see almost every curve on her body save where her light coat covered her arms.

He blinked as he heard the click. He looked down and realized he had already taken aim down the barrel. He could see that the path would end her quickly and painlessly as he'd always been taught to kill his prey. He looked down at her from his vantage point. No one was looking his way, no one would see him shoot and then throw the gun behind him, and then leave the inn running through the streets and what would be assumed to escape from the killing zone. It'd take just one shot…

He growled stepping back from the balcony taking the gun in his hands and actually fueled by rage twisted the barrel of the gun and then threw it onto the bed. He stood staring down at the twisted piece of metal vaguely noticing he'd turned on the safety. He didn't care.

He walked over to the wall next to the bed, sliding down it breathing hard trying to control his anger. He braced his hands on the floor to ease down into a sitting position when he felt a stab of pain and lifted his hands to see them bloody. He stared at them for what felt like hours when he suddenly started convulsing.

What was he…a killer who was in love? And with that thought…with that sickening thought of what he was feeling as the splinter of metal stuck inside his hand bled more…he smiled, and with that, the laughter escaped him as he felt the blood flow before he passed out.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Silver Stars

She watched the wolves around her. The air's stench was filled with the pungent scent of body odor, contrasting with the pine smoke. She concentrated on one of her wraiths, seeing the hunched figure on the bank of the pond silently weeping. She left its icy mind from the pain of guilt in her heart. One way or another she would ensure her safety.

The moment she had the thought the door opened. The candles flicked as her eyes landed on the figure coming inside. As one of the men yelled for the Wolvarian to close the door he looked up shrugging the hood of his cowl off. What she saw brought a smile to her face. He was young'un of roughly eighteen or nineteen years, but she sensed it.

'He's the one.' She said in her mind. 'How can you be sure?' he asked his love, hearing through the link a slight giggle then her bemused voice, 'If only you could read his thoughts my brightest. Trust me, he is the one.' To which he retreated grudgingly. He had to trust her judgment; he just didn't want her hurt either.

But she was not paying attention to him; she heard the young blood begin to play on his Clawona which was a stringed instrument made specifically to be played with one's claws, it helped to create eerie melodies while usually in accompaniment of another instrument, alone mostly for love ballads. He began to string the instrument causing a stir of excitement in the room, no Wolvarian or human who lived within the territory of the War-eye clan could say they didn't love music. He began the opening of a song causing her to nod in approval at the song choice; it was an ancient Wolvarian love song, popular by today's standards. She couldn't help but remember when her mate had played that song to her. He also played it beautifully, it not more so that what the young minstrel was playing. That helped her make her decision; even if it meant giving that which she held dearest.

She jerked slightly at the feeling of a tear falling from her eyes which she quickly wiped away. Taking a shaky breath she watched him, he was on his next song already while the waitress made her rounds. When she got to her table the waitress frowned down at her opening to speak to the disheveled woman when she suddenly looked up into the waitress's eyes. Then abruptly the waitress turned and left the poor woman alone. She smiled at the retreating waitress as her eyes went back to their dark brown. When she issued scent commands her true form showed and the black fur she had shifted to silver, with the eyes turning silver as well. She leaned back into the shadows waiting for him to approach her, for she felt his eyes land upon her. She could smell his blood from where she sat. However he was not her prey.

Once the final notes sounded she saw him rise as those who'd listened put coin after coin into his case. Most of it being copper or silver but she saw the golden howlers here or there. Then she saw one of the servers bring food over to a table as he sat to eat. As he ate she saw from under the edge of his cowl that would look over at her from time to time only to look away if she looked his way. After some time he did get up and come to her table dropping the sack of coins he had onto the table saying,

"You need that money more than me." And started back to his seat when the old she wolf spoke, "To the north you will find one who requires your love more than me."

Warthorn turned around quickly confused but is all he saw was nothing. He blinked and breathed deeply but couldn't find any kind of a scent of the woman that'd been sitting not even a second ago. He looked down at the table, the coin purse was gone. He started backing away till he reached his table, grabbed his case, paid for his food then left.

That was when the blizzard hit driving him northwest into the trees. When he got into the meager shelter they provided it was easier to see but he still kept going north. He had no true idea how he knew he was heading north. He'd been heading around the countryside, exploring towns and villages; he came to that tavern to escape the cold of night and rain for a while. He'd not expected that old poor woman to actually speak to him, let alone tell him there was someone he was to see in the north.

He grunted as some snow fell from the branch of a tree to hit him on the head. He shook off the excess snow continuing on north ward. He at least didn't have to worry about a Clawona weighing him down at least he thought ruefully; he'd slipped and it ended up falling into a small river that he was traveling nearby on. At that very moment was when he came into a clearing and in that clearing three things happened to him. First as he stepped into the clearing he stepped on a twig causing a loud snap, second the blizzard suddenly stopped and third a Wolvarian female that'd been leaning over on the pond in the clearing jumped up throwing a knife at him which the hilt struck him right in between the eyes causing him to see silver stars that were as bright as the silver fur of the she wolf who threw it. He barely stayed conscious when he heard paw steps quickly running toward him as he struggled to get up when he felt a strong clawed hand grab him by the throat and slammed him into a tree.

His eyes finally focused as he opened then to see the maddened eyes of brown chocolate that stared angrily at him, and then a voice that stunned him shouted at him "Why have you been following me and who sent you!? Speak!" it was then he realized, she was holding the knife to his throat, and he mentally groaned. He was captured.


End file.
